Stars in His Eyes
"Stars in His Eyes" is the seventh episode of the tenth series of Mike and Angelo. It is the first to feature Hank Sinatra, Angelo's country singer alter-ego. Hank appears again in the final episode of the show - "The Return of Hank Sinatra". This episode also features Hank Sinatra's song "Ten Gallon Hat" ( or as it is titled in the episode "Get Down Off That Stove, Grandma. You Too Old To Be Ridin' The Range") for the first time. The lyrics are available within the plot section. Plot ALERT The Initial Situation The episode begins with Mike and Angelo launching Vindaloo 1, "Cricklewood's first unmanned, curry-powered mission to Mars. The pair rush outside to watch the rocket fly off. Mike notices the rocket is not functioning properly and tries to inform Angelo, who isn't noticing: Angelo does not catch his drift, but decides to look anyway. He notices the rocket is indeed malfunctioning and is heading straight for them but is quite calm about it. Mike, who is panicing more and more, asks Angelo if he can do anything about, he replies he can. Mike then tells him to do it - to which Angelo responds to by running into the house screaming. Mike soon follows and they hide under the kitchen table. The rocket hits and the ground is seen to shake. Soon after, the pair emerge from under the table and go to investigate. They discover the kitchen has survived, and then that the garden has too. They then enter the house to discover that the rocket has not gone straight over the house and is infact smouldering in the remains of the lounge. In the centre, Katy is sitting with a newspaper initially oblivious with shock. She then realises the mess she is surrounded by and proceeds to yell at the two. Katy then proceeds to ground the two of them for the next two weeks or until they pay back the costs of the repairs for the house. Mike is upset by this as he has purchased tickets to see Oasis with Zoe at the weekend, to which Katy suggests he should sell the tickets to pay for the damage. She leaves the room and the pair sit down defeated. Angelo Gets An Idea The scene changes to that evening, where Mike and Angelo are both still grumpily sitting on the sofa. Katy comes in to the room and turns on the TV to watch "Stairway to the Stars" . She tells them to shut up so they all watch the show. The show starts and the presenter, Chubby Cheese walks down the main setpiece stairs to introduce the show. Here he announces that the winner of that night's show will win £500 - which catches the attention of Angelo. He tries to tell the others that he might have found a solution to getting money for the repair, but is shushed. He then proceeds to drag Mike out of the room to tell him the idea. Mike is sceptical of the idea and doubts that it will work. Angelo tries to convince him otherwise while walking away: This grabs the attention of Mike who races after him and asks him what he plans to do on the show and how he plans on not being recognised. Angelo tells him to leave it all up to himself - he has thought through evey little detail and he is in perfect control. As he says this, he knocks the machine he is working on and it explodes. Hank Sinatra's First Performance The scene switches to just before the next "Stairway to the Stars" episode in the lounge. Mike is anxiously waiting for the show to start while Katy rushes in with popcorn. She asks him where Angelo is, and Mike responds that he is upstairs. She tries to go tell him that it's on, but Mike stops her and tells her that he is sick from eating popcorn. He then reminds her that the show is on, and they settle down to watch it. The last act walks on from the top of the stairs, and we see a white and red clad cowboy with a guitar walk on by the name of Hank Sinatra. He is masked, but it's clear to Mike and us that it's Angelo. He reaches the bottom of the staircase and announces to the crowd: He then starts his performance: "Ten Gallon Hat" During the performance, Mike is surprised to discover that Katy and the show's audience are actually enjoying the performance. After he finishes, Hank recieves a score of 97/100, which wins him the show and the cash. After the Show Katy gets up to tell Angelo about Hank but is blocked again by Mike. Katy suggests that Angelo might need something to make him feel better to which Mike responds with a load of stuff for her to get for Angelo in order to distract her while he gets back. Whilst getting everything for him in the Kitchen, Katy starts singing Ten Gallon Hat and picks up the radio to discover it is in pieces and completely broken. She leaves it and gathers up the stuff to give to Angelo. Meanwhile, Mike is waiting at the door for the real Angelo who runs excitedly up the driveway to greet him whilst still dressed as Hank. Mike congratulates him, but to Angelo's confusion, tells him that he has to do one more oscar winning performance until they're safe. He then pushes Angelo up the staircase, before Katy comes out the kitchen (singing Ten Gallon Hat again). In Angelo's room, Mike quickly hides him under his bed whilst Katy knocks on the door. He rushes around, hiding all the evidence of Angelo being Hank he can find before letting Katy in. After seeing the state Angelo is apparently in, Katy quickly gives him his stuff and leaves the room. Angelo swiftly leaves his bed and proceeds to show Mike his prizes. Mike asks to see the £500 and Angelo informs him that it is in his wallet. Mike then asks where his wallet is, and Angelo tells him he doesn't know where it is. Mike proceeds to yell at him and Angelo returns to his bed to yell for Katy. The Next Morning (Katy Finds Out) The next day, Mike phones Zoe to tell her that he can't to see Oasis. The doorbell rings and he goes to answer it, and discovers that it is Chubby from "Stairway to the Stars". Mike is starstuck and tells him how they always watch his shows. From somewhere else in the house, Katy yells through asking who is at the door, to which Mike closes the door on Chubby. He reopens it after lying to Katy as to who it is, and an annoyed Chubby pulls out Angelo's wallet. Mike tells him to wait in the lounge while he fetches Hank, so he does and he notices the damage made by the rocket. Mike returns with Angelo, who is dressed in his mechanical uniform, who upon seeing who is in the lounge, screams and excitedly starts talking to a very fed up looking Chubby. He looks at Angelo and exclaims "Who the heck are you?". Angelo tells him that he is Hank, however Chubby does not believe him. Angelo tells him that that is his real name, but Chubby refuses to hand over the money to him without proof. Mike and Angelo leave the lounge, and Mike tells Angelo to put on Hank's outfit while he goes to deal with Katy. He enters the kitchen to Katy, who is singing Ten Gallon Hat while at the sink. Immediatly after she says that, Ten Gallon Hat can be heard from the lounge - where we see Hank performing for Chubby. Mike quickly closes the serving hatch (which opens into the lounge) but Katy still hears the song. Mike quickly tells her that it's the radio, to which she tells him that the radio is busted. She quickly rushes in the direction of the lounge which prompts Mike to warn Hank. Hank pulls Chubby out of the lounge and into the kitchen where him and Mike debate as to where to put Chubby. In a panic, Chubby hands over the wallet, and Katy enters and spots the three of them. After spotting Hank, Angelo pulls down the mask to reaveal it's him much to her surprise. The End Later on, we see the Mike and Katy in the lounge; with Katy excitedly counting the money. Mike explains as to why they kept the plan secret, to which Katy admits that it worked. She ungrounds the two of them after realising they have enough for repairs, so Mike gets up to tell Angelo. At this exact moment, a rocket can be heard crashing and the ground shakes yet again. They both leave the lounge to discover the hallway is a wreck. Angelo emerges from the rubble. Katy asks him how he plans on repairing the damage, to which he responds with saying he has an idea. The episode then cuts to the next episode of Stairway to the Stars, where Mike and Angelo are performing as the Juggling Huckleberries - a duo of jugglers who juggle while walking down the staircase in the middle of the set. Trivia & References * In the lyrics of "Ten Gallon Hat", a dress known as a Raymondo Bambini is mentioned. This is a reoccuring reference in Mike and Angelo. It references the episode "A Dog's Life" (S7:E6), where a dog being looked after by Angelo shreds one of Daphne Fawkes-Bentley's dresses - which Katy was on her way to return after becoming her housekeeper. Daphne finds out and tells them that the dress is a "very select designer label creation" known as a "Raymondo Bambini", which costs £300. She then tries to make Katy work for three months unpaid to pay off the costs of the now-wrecked dress. After discovering the dog they were looking after was lost with a reward of £300, Mike and Angelo purchase another, however it ends up destroyed by paint before they can hand it over. * In the "Stairway to the Stars" segments, there are many references to the episode "Angelo's Big Break" (S2:E10) which features a similar talent show setting. In both shows, Wee Georgie McDabb and The ...ing Huckleberries are names of contestants, and the phrase "Stairway to the Stars" is used in both. * There is a continuity error with the scoreboard in the first episode/segment of "Stairway to the Stars" - during a sweeping camera shot, the scoreboard can be seen with the next week's contestants, including Hank Sinatra, and the respective scores they recieved. * Hank Sinatra's performance of Ten Gallon Hat is seen again in the episode "The Return of Hank Sinatra" (S12:E10), where it is also re-written as "Ten Gallon Tub" Availability Like all episodes of "Mike and Angelo", this episode is not commercially available. However, this episode has been uploaded to YouTube by user VideotapeFTW, so is viewable via this linkCategory:Episodes Category:Series 10